Gabriel
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: HARRY POTTER: Entre desejos e Carmina Burana, Albus e seu inconfessado e único amor. Albus D. x Gellert G. ::yaoi slash homo::


**Disclaimer: **Oi! Você realmente acha que Harry Potter me pertence?! E como eu iria ganhar dinheiro com isso aqui? Não, sério, como?

**Shippers: **Gellert Grildelwald x Albus Dumbledore

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama, Yaoi(Slash)

**Classificação:** +18

**Beta Reader: **none (porque a Bella ta com machucado na patinha)

**Sinopse: **Entre desejos e Carmina Burana, Albus e seu inconfessado e único amor.

**Notas:** Primeiro, o nome do meio de Gellert foi inventado por mim. Porque, vamos confessar gente, Dumbledore tem mais nomes que a princesa Isabel, porque um bruxo da mesma época e do mesmo status social teria só um? Segundo, não esqueci Kaleidoscope. Na verdade, o cap. 8 só precisa ser lapidado e revisado. Sábado, no máximo, vou postar.

**Gabriel **_– by Blodeu-sama_

_Violões e violãocelos disputam pela atenção dos ouvidos na orquestra chiada, através do gramofone. Em notas cada vez mais altas, mais sublimes, mais impactantes. _

_- Oh Deus... não..._

_A voz da soprano enche os ares com uma melodia doce, e ao mesmo tempo forte. Ninguém naquela sala entende as palavras, mas eles sabem o que elas diz. Ela fala de amor e guerra. Ela canta sobre eles._

_- Não, por favor...eu...céus..._

_Os violinos tomam conta da orquestra, e a flauta doce acompanha aqueles sons como quem segue os passos de um grande mestre. Tudo parece um sonho, tudo de devaneasse naquela musica, transformando a solidez dos fatos em um caldeirão de devaneio. _

_- Ah, eu não posso...Gellert, eu não posso mais...hn..._

_O auge da musica se aproxima, sensivelmente, quando todos os instrumentos parecem convergir para única nota alta, como um brado de guerra por campos desertos, e tudo lembra heroísmo, mesmo as notas quase suaves da harpa, que acompanha os sons guerreiros com a determinação de uma donzela das fadas._

_- AHH GELLERT!_

_A musica morreu na garganta da soprano, e os violinos silenciaram. E quando o conto de fadas chegou ao fim, o jovem louro de rosto perfeito ergueu o olhar dourado para encontrar-se com o azul céu do olhar do ruivo. _

_A realidade caiu sobre eles quando Albus rapidamente levantou-se, pálido como um pergaminho, subindo as calças e encolhendo-se, como se não pudesse olhar para si, nem para o amigo, sem sentir a intensa vergonha do que haviam acabado de fazer._

_No gramofone, o disco trouxa rodava com chiados._

- Você nunca vai conseguir esquecer aquela tarde Albus?

Quase cinqüenta anos na própria prisão não conseguiam tirar dele o sorriso indecente. Ele era apenas uma ruína do que fora, quando jovem. Mas Albus ainda o amava como se não houvesse passado um único dia.

- Você sabe que não, Gellert.

- Apenas uma brincadeira de crianças...

Albus sorriu. Há muito que nada conseguia tirar o sorriso benevolente de seu rosto enrugado. Também ele havia mudado com os anos. Tivera esperanças, por alguns dias, de que poderiam ter mudado juntos. Isso até Gellert matar Ariana.

Ah, ninguém sabia de quem fora o feitiço que matou sua irmã, apenas Albus. Ele sabia, ele sempre soubera. E nem assim, nem desse jeito, pode tira-lo de seu coração. De sua cabeça talvez, mas nunca de seu coração.

- Lembra-se, Gellert, quando lhe falei de Harry Potter? Da ultima vez que vim?

- Lembro-me Albus. A criança da promessa, não? Aquele que vai destruir esse jovenzinho desmiolado que se auto intitulou Lord.

- Sim, este. Veio para Hogwarts esse ano. Você gostaria dele Gellert, é uma criança corajosa.

O velho esfarrapado deitado em sua cela riu, erguendo o corpo esquálido numa agilidade insuspeitada.

- Albus, querido! Você sabe muito bem que eu não gostaria dele. Nem de Tom Riddle, nem de quem seja.

- Não, você não gosta de ninguém. – murmurou Albus Dumbledore, se levantando do pequeno e tosco banco de madeira onde se sentara, e espanando o pó das vestes.

- Isso não é verdade Albus. – e depois de uma pausa, o velho confessou quase debilmente – Eu também nunca poderei esquecer aquela tarde. Carmina Burana, lindo!

Albus olhou-o por cima de seu óculos dourados, mas os olhos de Gellert sempre brilharam mais que ouro. Sorriu, desta vez verdadeiramente.

- Quarenta e seis anos, Gellert Gabriel Grildelwald, esperei para ouvir isso de você_(1)_.

- Valeu a pena, Albus?

O velho com as longas barbas prateadas continuou sorrindo, mas não respondeu imediatamente. Demorou longos minutos, ainda, perdido em reminiscências.

- Claro. – respondeu por fim, deixando a cela.

Naquela noite, ele surpreendeu seu jovem garoto com o Espelho de Ojesed. Ele poderia algum dia lhe contar que aquele espelho fora feito pelo seu primeiro maior inimigo e seu único grande amor? Não... sonhos, Albus sabia, eram matéria perigosa. Se não fossem os sonhos, nunca teria que ter mandado Gellert para a prisão. Nunca teria se apaixonado por ele. Sonhos e desejos, perigosos de mais para aquele jovem.

- E o que o senhor vê quando se olha no espelho?

Ele não precisou pensar para inventar uma mentira. Mas naquela mesma noite, quando mudou o espelho de lugar, ele sorriu para a imagem que via.

Ele via um jovem de longos cabelos cacheados, olhos magnificamente dourados e um sorriso malicioso no rosto, e este jovem tinha as asas de um anjo. Grandes asas brancas que se estendia para muito além de seu corpo. Um anjo que uma vez ele vira em uma Bíblia, que folheava com curiosidade, e que ficara em suas retinas para sempre porque era a ilustração perfeita de seu pequeno segredo.

O anjo Gabriel. Seu anjo Gabriel.

_(1) O período vai de 1945, quando ele foi mandado para a Numengard, a 1991, ano em que essa fic se ambienta_.

oOo

**(A porcaria das) Notinhas de Fim de Pagina:** Esclarecimentos gente. O Espelho de Ojesed nunca teve um "fabricante oficial", então eu inventei na mesma maneira que os olhos e o nome do meio do Gellert. Porque Carmina Burana? Sei lá, acho que é porque é uma opera diferente. Quero dizer, quando se ouve, dá a impressão de falar de sonhos, guerras e céu, mas a letra na verdade é bem pornográfica para a época em que foi escrita (por volta do séc. XII se não me engano). Não sei por que, mas o Gellert foi um dos únicos personagens que eu gostei no Relíquias, mesmo antes da revelação bombástica da Rowling. Acho que é porque, na minha cabeça, ele se parece com um dos vampiros da Anne Rice. Um Lestat risonho...ou melhor, um Armand loiro. Paixão a primeira vista!

Mandem reviews pessoas, eu as como no café da manhã!


End file.
